Trazando Líneas
by kenmaken
Summary: Porque a veces, esas líneas que conectan a los personajes, pueden enredarse más de lo que se piensa. Tal vez tu Shipping favorito sea el siguiente, ¿por qué no pruebas? Capítulo 18: SpecialJewelShipping.
1. DualRivalShipping

_¡AL FIN TENGO INTERNET! asdfghjklñ_

_***se aplaude a sí misma porque más nadie lo hace***_

_Aquí está el primer capítulo de "Trazando Líneas", que se suponía sería un WishFul y al final resultó un DualRival ._. Pos me mato._

_Pinche inspiración, apenas llevo media página del Wishful, pero les prometo que lo tendré listo pronto._

_También tengo la segunda pareja lista, que será un "HealthShipping" bien raro. Pero aún así, se aceptan sugerencias y quizás suba ese mucho más adelante._

_Bien, estoy aburrida y debo terminar un montón de cosas, entre ellas un regalo para mi amigo, Ona :3_

_¡Pero estuve inspirada!¡Estoy emocionada! Así como vomitando ideas._

_***llora mientras mira al cielo*.**_

_Ah, equisdé._

_No sé._

…

_¿Qué más digo?¿Me inspiré haciendo esto?¿Fui feliz?¿Freí mis ojos?  
Está bien, no diré eso, sonaría cursi._

_¡En cambio diré que aquellos que lean estos fics es porque son sexys como yo! (?) Ahno, _

_Bueno, debo marcharme, nos vemos al final~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer bien sexy: **Pokémon no es mío, y esto fue inspirado en la maravillosa saga de drabbles sin relación de mi querida Taylor-senpai, Nuestros Lazos. _

_**Advertencias: **Posible OoC (¿Por qué siempre?), DualRivalShipping, AgencyShipping y una pequeña (realmente pequeña) insinuación al SpecialShipping._

_**Notas adicionales: **Ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa, ompa-lompa..._

* * *

—Cheren, ayúdame—pidió Bel mirando a su amigo con clemencia, mientras agitaba el yeso que estaba en su brazo frente a su rostro. Se escuchó el rugir de su estómago en el silencio que se había formado. Bel volvió a hacerlo, tratando de que el joven le prestase atención, después de todo, había sido su culpa... en cierto modo—¿Viste? Yo soy buena contigo, te salvé de un ataque de Pokémon, y no me ayudas—Hizo un puchero con sus labios, acercándose otra vez al Líder.

—Nadie te obligó a estar en el camino de ese Typhlosion—dijo él en respuesta, aún cruzado de brazos. Intentando tranquilizarse y enfocar toda su atención en la galleta con forma de Snivy que había comprado en la tienda unos minutos atrás, junto a una parecida a un Oshawott para Bel.

—¡Pero te iba a lastimar, Cheren!—exclamó—, ese entrenador era un descuidado, no podía dejar que te lastimaras—murmuró, mientras trataba de mover en vano su otra mano, pero no pudo. Ese calmante que le había puesto la Enfermera Joy no era necesario, porque por culpa de eso ahora no podía comer su galleta. Frunció el ceño—¡Ayúdame!, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo...

—¡Basta!—espetó Cheren. Se sintió ruborizar, con solo imaginar lo que tenía que hacer para que ella dejara de gritar. Soltó un suspiro exasperado. A Bel no había quien la cambiase, siempre tenía que ser tan escandalosa, armando un desorden por nada, en ocasiones torpe, así era Bel.

—Ugh, está bien—Se rindió, mientras tomaba el dulce y lo acercaba a la boca de Bel para que ella le diera un mordisco y probara el sabor azucarado que tenía. La mano le temblaba y sentía su corazón acelerado. Pero definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ella. No, claro que no. Solo eran amigos, y el hecho de que Elesa le hubiese dicho que ella le coquetaba no significaba nada para él.

Lástima que Black y White pensaban lo contrario y siempre se lo hacían saber: "Bel está linda hoy, ¿no es así, Cheren?", "Debo confesar que me gustaba", "El otro día vi que un chico trató de tener una cita con ella...".

Apartó esos pensamientos que no ayudaban de su cabeza y se enfocó en su muñeca. No quería mirar el rostro de Bel mientras comía, tampoco que ella viera el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, mucho menos notar lo rosa que quedaban sus labios luego de que terminaba de comer.

La joven sonrió agradecida cuando acabó la galleta. Luego se acurrucó contra Cheren, mientras que este último se terminaba la suya sonrojado. Esa situación era incómoda y parecía que Bel no hacía nada por mejorarla o acabar con ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de apaciguar ese sentimiento que se generaba en su estómago y que hacía que las manos le sudaran.

Estúpidas hormonas.

Malditas y miserables hormonas alborotadas de adolescente.

De pronto, Bel se alzó y examinó su cara. Lejos de prestarle atención a lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, Cheren pensó en lo adorable que se veía con los lentes puestos y el cabello revuelto.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron ligeramente al recordar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día.

Aquella tarde se habían tenido que quedar solos en el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina porque ella tuvo que salir de viaje a Kanto porque alguien—"alguien", también se puede definir como "Blue"—hizo caer al Profesor Oak y ya no tenía quien entregara a los niños los pokémon iniciales. Además de que Green no quería esa tarea, Red estaba siempre con Yellow, y Blue era obligada por Daisy a cuidar al Profesor, así que Encina anunció que se iría y Bel fue directamente a la Escuela de Entrenadores a hablar con su mejor amigo.

Esa tarde estuvo tranquila, si claramente se dejaba de lado a Bel chillando cada dos segundos porque quería quitarle los Minccino del invernadero de la escuela y Cheren cada vez le respondía con negativas.

Entonces él tuvo un retador, que llegó exclamando: "¡Seré como Red-senpai, seré como Red-senpai!" y envió a un Typhlosion que parecía estar burlándose de su entrenador en vez de hacer lo que decía. Al final el chico le dijo al pokémon que lo guardaría y se volvió loco.

Bel, que durante toda la batalla estuvo apoyando a Cheren —"¡Tú puedes!¡Who-oh!¡Tienes que ganar!"—, se dio cuenta de la actitud psicótica del pokémon —"¡Explotaro, cálmate bendito sea Arceus!¡Sabía que no debí dejarte con el miserable de Togetaro!"—y corrió antes de que el Typhlosion embistiera a Cheren.

Solo acabó con un brazo adolorido—que resultó luego ser una fractura—y la crisis de Cheren persiguiéndola.

Ella lo sacó de su ensoñación, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Cheren, tienes algo en la cara—señaló Bel, acercándose al Líder, para luego besar la mejilla del morocho, que se sonrojó por lo que ella había hecho—, era un poco de galleta—Sonrió amablemente, ante la mirada impresionada del joven.

Bel estaba pasando la línea.

¿Quería jugar así?¡Pues jugaría! No soportaría más esos coqueteos sin final ¡Eso sí que no!¡Estaba harto!

—Bel...—le llamó suavemente. La entrenadora se giró para saber lo que quería, pero se encontró con un Cheren chocando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso, que se intensificó rápidamente porque la lengua del chico se introdujo en su boca, revisando cada lugar de la cavidad.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, él se levantó de la silla donde estaba, aún ruborizado y nervioso.

—Te-tenías galleta allí—dijo, mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía del laboratorio de la Profesora Encina.

—¡Cheren!—gritó Bel saliendo apresurada de la edificación—¡Es-espera un segundo!—la rubia se plantó frente a él, impidiéndole seguir caminando. Cheren notó que Bel tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una también—, me gustan las galletas.

—A mí también, Bel, tal vez debería comprarlas más a menudo, ¿no crees?

[…]

—¿Qué sucedió mientras no estaba?—preguntó la Profesora Encina entrando al laboratorio, arqueó una ceja, al ver a Cheren rodeando con el brazo a Bel y a esta, risueña, jugando con su corbata—¿Será que es que porque me fui, todo ocurre?

—Uh... no sé, tal vez así es—Cheren se encogió de hombros, Bel se levantó del regazo del morocho para ir a ayudar a la Profesora con su maletín y su equipaje.

—¿Cómo le fue en Kanto, Profesora?—interrogó la joven mientras dejaba el maletín sobre una mesa. La Profesora suspiró, lo menos que quería hablar era de su pequeña aventura en Kanto.

—Me siento exausta. Todos esos niños son tan hiperactivos..., entonces le pedí ayuda a Yellow y Red la arrastró para que no estuviera cerca de nadie. Parecía un maniático celoso—dijo, acomodando su bata de laboratorio y mirando a Cheren atender su videomisor con cansancio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡White me dijo que le gustaba!¡Estoy emocionado, Cheren!—gritó Black acercándose a la pequeña pantalla de su videomisor. Cheren lo observó sorprendido. Detrás de Black, se podía ver lo que sería Ciudad Gres—¡Y me encontré con los líderes de Gres!—Cheren asintió, al darse cuenta que había acertado en cuanto a su suposición—¿Recuerdas a Cilan?¡Tiene novia! Se llama Iris.

—¿Iris?—chilló Bel lanzándose sobre su novio bruscamente—¡Yo conozco a Iris!¡También conozco a Cilan!¡Qué pareja tan linda!—exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos encima de Cheren, que frunció el ceño ante la conducta infantil de la rubia—¡Qué lindo, lindo, lindo!

—¿Bel?—White se asomó tímidamente a la pantalla del videomisor, Cheren entornó los ojos porque Bel aún no salía de su crisis, lastimosamente aún seguía saltando en su regazo, así que eso no le favorecía demasiado, en caso de querer excusarse con una mentira—¿Cheren, qué hace Bel encima tuy...?¡Oh ya entendí!¿Cómo pasó?¿Qué se dijeron?

—¡Claro, me voy un día y todos se confiesan!—se quejó a Profesora, saliendo del laboratorio—, después dicen...

—No te contaré White, deja de molestar—habló Cheren, antes de colgarle a Black y ver a Bel todavía afectada por saber que sus mejores amigos ahora eran novios—¿Te calmarás?

Bel se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, cuando lo estuvo de todo, Cheren se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comprar galletas, Bel?

* * *

_LISTO ASDFGHJKLÑ_

_***se sonroja***_

_Me salió de vómito de arcoíris, soy una empalagosa de mierda._

_***corre por un campo de flores***_

_Bien, tengo sueño..._

_Y es extraño saber que ahora algunos conocen mi identidad secreta, porque yo soy Batgirl (?)._

_Lo que sí aún me sorprende es que me llamo igual que mi senpai owo Qué loco~ ¿o me equivoqué? Ah, estoy loca n-nU._

_¿No han notado que la mayoría de mis fics son de más de mil palabras? Solo unos cuantos en los que mi inspiración muere y se quedan con menos, pero en realidad la mayoría (incluso este) son así..._

_Ahora que lo veo, también usé la palabra "arrebolada" que la aprendí de uno de los libros de Anne Rice (Oh sí, Ravie lee porno), que viene de "arrebol", que es el tono rojo de las mejillas. ¿Vieron? Ravie no solo da fics, también brinda educación al mundo (?) ¡Me merezco el premio Nobel de la Paz! (?)._

_Okno. _

_Yo prefiero quedarme con el pan caro con orégano y quesitu parmesano que mi papi compró hoy porque está sexy y yo me casaré con ese trozo de pan tan delicioso -3- ***corre a buscar al pan de sus sueños* **_

_AH YA SE LO COMIERON ;A; ***llora***_

_**~Ravie**_

* * *

_Ahora la sexy lista de ships para los próximos capítulos:  
_

_***Aparece Ravie con un cuaderno de notas***_

_**EyeWearShipping** (Gold &amp; Ruby) (Tengo una idea relacionada con los pokémon bebés de Gold y la obsesión de Ruby con ellos. Entonces Gold se pone celoso ò3ó)._

_**IshiShipping** (Ruby &amp; Steven)(No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré, si vas a pedirla, se aceptan ideas ._.U)._

_**MorganiteShipping** (Ruby &amp; Yellow)(... Ehm...)._

_**ButtShipping** (Gold &amp; Blue)(...Ni sé...)._

_**ChosenShipping** (Blue &amp; Sil-chan)(;A; No sé)._

_**TastyShipping** (Blue &amp; Diamond)(Ah, aquí sí xD, tengo una idea bien sexy. ¡La comida manda!)._

_**SommelierShipping** (Cilan &amp; Burgundy)(;A; Me gusta más el Wishful... pero haré un esfuerzo si lo piden)._

_Ok, no consigo más que me sean posible escribir sin llorar en el proceso ._._

_Peeeero... si tienes otra pareja coméntala, sea del anime, del manga o de los juegos. Estoy dispuesta ùwú. Estoy abierta a solicitudes...ah, eso se leyó mal xDDDDDDD SE LEYÓ MAL PORQUE DICE ABIERTA XDDDD ASÍ TODO "ABRIDO" XDDDDD_

_**MANHA MANHA BITCHES (?)  
¡Manha, manha!, tututururu, ¡manha manha!, tututurutú, ¡manha manha!, tututurururututuruturutú (?)  
*se larga gritando canciones de Los Muppets ***_


	2. WishfulShipping

_Asdfghjklñ_

_Quise hacer un EyeWear para Almendrita, pero sigue en proceso ***derp*** lo bueno es que ya Gold le tocó el trasero a Ruby (teníaquehacerloplz)._

_El commoner... pues... neh... _

_Ona-kun,pronto verás tu regalo-de-cumpleaños-atrasadísimo (?)._

_Los otros, ya veré cuándo los subo :3_

_Pero igual, de todas maneras ya sé lo que quieren ùwú_

_tarde o temprano se los daré (?) ay, eso se leyó feo xD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de drabbles está inspirada en Nuestros Lazos de Taylor Rowan._

_**Advertencias: **WishfulShipping, personajes de los videojuegos, pero con el restaurante del anime (?)._

_**Notas adicionales: **Me gusta el Wishful, no sé o3o._

* * *

_La quiero._

Es lo que pensaba Cilan, en medio de una batalla de Gimnasio, al escuchar a Iris ovacionarlo desde las gradas. Un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su corazón cada vez que miraba a la joven entrar por la puerta del restaurante, dejando de lado sus labores como Campeona.

A pesar de que le gustaba verla en su traje de Campeona—un enorme y pomposo vestido rosa, perfecto para ella—, prefería mirarla con la ropa que usaba en sus días de Líder de Gimnasio, porque fue en esa época en la que cayó enamorado de ella.

Iris tenía esa personalidad tan activa—muy pocas veces paraba de hablar—que atraía a Cilan irremediablemente. Durante las reuniones entre líderes, la mayoría de las conversaciones que tenían, ella las formaba, las desarrollaba y al final las terminaba, él solo participaba para acotar algo.

Uno de esos días, tomó el valor para decirle lo que sentía, solo para verla ruborizar y balbucear torpemente, cosa irónica, porque nunca le vio hacerlo.

Después de un estresante momento, Iris murmuró una respuesta que llenó la ansiedad de Cilan por obtener una contestación.

_Te quiero._

A partir de ese momento iban juntos a todo lugar, reían juntos, e Iris lo miraba mientras leía para ella.

Entonces Iris peleó contra el Alto Mando y se convirtió en Campeona. Cilan disfrutó de mirar cómo sus ojos se iluminaban, también de observarla saltar de alegría y emoción. Parecía que Iris había vuelto a florecer.

Entonces, la joven que susurraba a los dragones se convirtió en la Campeona de Teselia.

A pesar de su imponente título, ella jamás perdió el cariño hacia el joven de ojos verdes. De hecho, en multitud de ocasiones se marchaba, para salir con él a algún sitio. Su lugar favorito era la noria en Ciudad Mayólica.

Cilan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, cuando recordó la primera vez que la vio en el vestido. Su rostro se había sonrojado, al igual que las mejillas de ella y no pudo formar una oración coherente para describirle a su novia cuál era su apariencia.

_Pareces una princesa._

Fue lo que dijo entre murmullos que carecían de sentido.

La retadora contra la que estaba peleando en aquel momento, frunció el ceño, irritada porque el Líder no se tomaba su tarea en serio. ¡Era su primera batalla contra uno! Debía demostrarle a Nate que podía hacerlo sin sus consejos como ayuda.

Cilan observó al Oshawott de la joven, así que decidió acabar con eso.

—Pansage, usa látigo cepa—Sonrió, haciendo un ademán. El Pokémon hizo lo que su entrenador le ordenaba y el Oshawott cayó rápidamente, debilitado.

La chica refunfuñó, dando pisotones, enojada porque sabía que Nate ahora se burlaría de ella.

Se giró hacia Iris, que se dirigía corriendo hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, frotando la nariz contra el espeso cabello morado.

Porque Cilan lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

_La quería_.

* * *

_ASAHUSHASDKSKJFLJIOSJFKSIFJOIDJXHJHSKFHUCKSDFHDUODIFUJ_

_ME SALIO TAN HERMOSAMENTE FLUFFY *O*_

_DFHKLUYDTFGJKLÑHFYUK[KJFDVMÑ;KJLFUJKMFLGDHLkudfgkhñdfgdd_

_Y YEAH, ESA ERA ROSA!  
***grita como fangirl***_

_Ok, ok, hay que ponerse serios (cofcofsíclarocofcof)._

_Me gustó mucho escribir de ellos, tal vez lo haga en otra ocasión._

_Ahora llega la hora de las votaciones._

_Necesito algo sencillo porque estoy enferma, y personas como Levy y Ona, saben lo que me pasa cuando me enfermo ;A;  
Se me sale el cerebro por la nariz y toda la cosa (?)._

_OriginalShipping._

_SpecialShipping._

_FeelingShipping._

_ButtShipping._

_TeaTimeShipping._

_EyeWearShipping (proceso)._

_IshiShipping._

_AgencyShipping._

_Lalalalalala~_

_¿GracefulShipping?  
¿Qué tal un Lance x Cynthia?_

_¿O un tradicional, para que no se quejen otras personas?_

_HaughtyShipping, maybe? _

_Esta vez quité el anónimo, pá' prevenir, solo eso._

_***se pone unos guantes de boxeadora y los choca amenazadoramente***_

_¡GRITO DE GUERRA!  
LULULULULULULULULULULLULULULULULULULULLULULLLUL ***sale como loca***_

_**~Ravie**_


	3. SpecialShipping

_¡ONA ESTE SI ES TU REGALO! El Agency se fue por el toilette ._._

_¡Tres personas pidieron Special! ¬¬'' ustedes se confabularon, yo lo sé y no me quieren decir. _

_Me costó escribir este Special, principalmente porque NO TIENE DIALOGO o.o  
También debo decir que salió asquerosamente fluffy._

_Así to' "pashonsito"._

"_Horijinalmente" yo "hiva" ah "suvir" el "AiwirChippin" en "ves" de "heste", pero "quize" "suvir" "heste" "por qué" se "bería" más "vonito" (?)  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, esto está inspirado en la serie de Drabbles Nuestros Lazos de Mili/Taylor Rowan._

_**Advertencias: **Un Special bien fluffy. Posible OoC. Quizás una mala redacción (?)._

_**Nota adicional: **¡Ustedes se unieron para hacerme llorar con el Special!¡Este no fluyó! ;A;  
_

* * *

Red disfrutaba de mirar a Yellow mientras dormía. Adoraba verla recostada en su cama, sumida en un profundo sueño que la hacía sonreír suavemente. Lo primero que hacía al despertar, era girarse para mirar al cuerpo junto a él, con el cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada y la tela de la cobija sobre sí.

Le gustaba abrazarla cuando ella abría sus ojos ámbar, así como también de revolverle la cabellera como si de un pokémon se tratase.

Muchos pensaban que para Red, los pokémon eran más importantes, pero no era así, porque para Red, lo principal en su vida era esa niña que le hacía sentir bien.

Allí, en el corazón, donde más nadie había llegado antes, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, o sus compañeros de batalla.

En ocasiones Yellow se quedaba dormida y tenía que cargarla hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vivía, soportando la mirada escrutadora del tío de ella, pero al final la despedida cordial y alegre de este.

Sin embargo, últimamente la rubia iba pocas veces a su casa, porque la mayoría de ellas se quedaba en casa de Red mirando una película o hablando de las aventuras que habían tenido, y al final dormía a su lado para luego marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Red hablaba de las cosas que hizo en ocasiones anteriores, la joven lo escuchaba atentamente, como si eso que él decía fuese lo más importante en aquel momento. Red también prestaba atención a lo que ella mencionaba, y se sorprendía cada vez más se sorprendía de lo poco que conocía al Bosque Verde.

Para él, Yellow era el ser más especial de su mundo. Cada vez que conocía una de sus facetas se enamoraba de ella cada vez más. Su estómago se llenaba de ese sentimiento idéntico a la emoción de ganar una batalla, y su corazón se aceleraba cuando sentía que la rubia lo abrazaba y estampaba un beso en su mejilla, con un _"Hola, Red-san" _susurrado en su oído.

No logró descifrar en qué momento ella conquistó sus pensamientos. De las pocas cosas que lograba recordar era que desde cierta época—al parecer entre los catorce o trece años—lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la imagen de Yellow pescando, durmiendo, hablando... hasta que un día de iluminación divina—también llamado Green—se dio cuenta de que la quería más allá de como una amiga.

Ese día en el que la besó—Yellow aún no sabe cómo no se desmayó—, Blue casi hizo una fiesta.

No ocurrió, pero de todas maneras salió de su casa gritando que por fin eran novios y sobre su descubrimiento: Red tenía un cerebro. Entonces él frunció el ceño, porque prácticamente Blue le había dicho que no pensaba.

Pero de todas maneras, no importaba, porque Red—con cerebro o no—amaba a la joven con todo su corazón y su alma, sabía que era correspondido, y que alguien le veía como parte de su vida, como un pilar de su mundo.

Y esa era Yellow.

La que miró más allá del Campeón inocente.

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

_¡No haré votaciones!¿Por qué?¡Porque el siguiente capítulo será el EyeWear que Levy lleva siglos pidiéndome y ya está listo! Òuò_


	4. EyeWearShipping

_***Sale de la sala de partos con una mascarilla***_

_¡Es un EyeWear! (?)_

_Bien, este va para Levy, que se lo prometí porque es una gran fanática de shipping._

_Ta' hermoso, no sé (9owo)9 _

_Quité la parte en la que Gold le toquetea el trasero a Ruby, por un besitu, porque esta mierda debía quedar fluffy y al final no quedó nada u3u _

_Silvy es sexy, y también debía ponerlo~_

_Con esto me siento mejor, son más de 550 palabras..._

_¡Mi primer yaoi! No lo puedo creer u.u Y se suponía que lo subiría mañana, pero no pude resistir el subirlo hoy, porque terminé un libro esta mañana u.u''_

_Siempre he leído yaois (ok, no siempre, como desde que tengo 8 o.o... pinche trauma...), pero es la primera vez que escribo uno. ***se va a un rincón a trazar circulitos en el suelo*.**_

_***cambia de tema***_

_¡BIEN! AHORA HARE ALGO: Me auto-coronaré Reina del Fluffy! :3 ***se pone una corona*** ¡AQUELLOS QUE DESEEN GOBERNAR A MI LADO, ESCRIBAN AHORA O QUEDENSE EN MINÚSCULAS PARA SIEMPRE! (?)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no pertenecer a mí . Esto estar inspirado en la serie de drabbles Nuestros Lazos de Taylor Rowan, es decir, Mili -3- _

_**Advertencias: **EyeWearShipping. Insinuación al SoulSilverShipping. Posible OoC ;A; Ah, cómo odio esto._

_**Nota adicional: ** Manha manha, bitches (?)._

* * *

Ruby frunció el ceño al ver a Gold hablando todavía con Silver.

Él no estaba celoso.

Definitivamente no.

Quería patear a Gold donde más le doliera, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera.

Porque, Arceus, estaba enamorado de él. ¡Pero eso no significaba que estuviera celoso!

Frunció el ceño, mientras jugaba con uno de los Pokémon bebé que Gold estaba criando en aquel momento. Un Magby y un Igglybuff trataban de huir lejos.

Le pareció desconsiderado de parte de Gold el hecho de que él había viajado desde Hoenn a Johto—claro, como si estuvieran tan lejos—, soportando la mirada escrutadora de Sapphire, y los gritos atronadores de su padre, tan solo para tener una charla amena con su compañero DexHolder.

Sí, claro.

"_Charla"._

Soltó una risita, al imaginar la reacción de Norman cuando dijera que estaba enamorado de otro chico. Era obvio que su rostro se crisparía—así como la cara de Sapphire al notar que sus Pokémon fueron bañados y olían a _flores_—y su entrecejo se frunciría. Pero el coordinador se aseguraría de correr.

Correr mucho, sin parar, ni mirar hacia atrás.

—Silver, eres una nenaza—se burló Gold, esbozando una sonrisa en dirección a su mejor amigo, que le observaba escrutadoramente, con cierto mensaje silencioso de _"muérete y aléjate de mi vista"_, y Gold lo comprendió a la perfección.

Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría tranquilo.

Le gustaba reírse a costa del chico de ojos grises, en esa ocasión porque este último murmuró un _"Me gusta Kotone"_ que Gold decidió aprovechar al máximo. La reacción que provocó en el joven fue excepcional: tan enojado, furioso, y quizás muy...

—Al menos no tengo un novio celoso—dijo señalando a Ruby, que hacía rebotar a un Cleffa, para quitarse el aburrimiento y tener algo que hacer.

—¿No-novio?—balbuceó el criador, sin saber de qué hablaba Silver. Una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—A mí me gustan las chicas—se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la casa del chico calmadamente. Le encantaría seguir molestando a Gold, pero aquella situación se pondría tensa, y en realidad no quería ver a dos Dex Holders traumar a bebés Pokémon.

Gold se giró bruscamente hacia el joven de Hoenn.

—¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema?!—exclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las cejas fruncidas. Ruby le miró sin entender y bajó al Pokémon rosa que tenía en sus manos—, mira que ponerte celoso de Silvy...

—¡No estaba celoso!—gritó el coordinador por su parte, su rostro tornándose carmesí lentamente—, solo no me gustaba que le hablara.

—¡Oh, vaya!¿Entonces qué mierdas hago, chico cursi?—preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a su kouhai y tomando su gorro de lana. Gold jamás entendió por qué habían personas que confundían ese gorro con su cabello, era obvia la diferencia. O al menos para él.

—¿Qué ha...?—la interrogación no llegó a ser completada, porque Gold había bajado el gorro hasta la altura de sus ojos impidiéndole ver, y estampó sus labios contra los de él en un rápido beso—...yo...

El de Johto rió entre dientes.

—No trates de decir nada.

—Pe-pero...

—Tú lo que quieres es que te bese de nuevo—adivinó Gold, observando desafiante a Ruby con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

Entonces Ruby no dijo nada.

Gold supo que había acertado.

Y esta es la bella historia de cómo los Pokémon bebé quedaron traumados.

_El fin (?)_

* * *

_Levy me hizo tomarle gusto al EyeWear u-u al igual que Mili, no sé._

_Quiero seguir escribiendo fics así *3*_

_OSEA: YAOI XDDDDDD _

_¿Entonces sí me puedo llamar Reina del Fluffy? é-è _

_**~Ravie, la Reina del Fluffy sin coronar oficialmente (?).**_

_***toma una sexy voz de narradora***_

_**¡¿QUIERES SHIPPINGS?!**_

_**¡¿ALGUNA PAREJA PARA QUE RAVIE HAGA UN FIC BIEN FLUFFY SOBRE ELLOS?!**_

_**¿DE VERDAD?  
…**_

_**¡PUES NO LOS TENDRÁS! **_

_**Ahokno, no es tan cruel u.u**_

_**Si quieres ver las votaciones, ve abajo.**_

_**Abajo...**_

_**abajo...**_

_**¡Que bajes, dije!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
Ahora te trollearé -3-**_

_**Tengo unos listos, y como soy malota te daré a escoger entre ellos:**_

_-**HoennChampionShipping** (May &amp; Steven)No sé si subirlo aquí, o como uno independiente -3- Me encanta este ship, tanto como el Tensai :3 De hecho, no sé si me gusta más el Tensai o el HoennChampion .-. _

_-**RockSmashShipping**(Roxanne &amp; Brawly) Neh, me inspiré xD, adoro a Brawly e.e_

_-**¡GRANTEDSHIPPING! **(Lance &amp; Yellow) ¡TENGO UNO! Tiene 568 palabras y está bien fluffy... me encanta el Granted uwu._

_-**HealthShipping **(Yellow &amp; Wally) Bien fluffy... (Estoy casi segura de que Levy votará por este)._

_-**RebelShipping **(Hilbert &amp; Bel) ASADKJSGFKDLFJL COOKIES _

_-**VisorShipping **(Rakutsu &amp; Faitsu) El género... ugh..._

_¿A que los estoy haciendo sufrir, cierto? èwé menos a ti, Almendra, yo sé que tú eres inmune (?)._

_Ahora, hablando en serio, tengo unos en camino, pero no les veo mucho futuro..._

_-**SoulSilverShipping **(Silver/Rival &amp; Kotone/Lyra) ._. Con cierto cameo de Steven~_

_-**OldRivalShipping **(Green &amp; Blue) STRIPTEASE O:_

_-**GracefulShipping **(Winona &amp; Wallace) ¡LEVY USARE LA IDEA DE LA NOVELA! Tú sabe' porque Wallace tiene su cabello tan hermoso que se planeó una conspiración en su contra (?)._


	5. GrantedShipping

_¡SE PUSIERON FANGIRLS!¡ME QUIEREN MATAR! D:_

_Ahokno._

_XD  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Pokémon, ni Lance, ni Red, ni Yellow son míos. Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles de Mili, Nuestros Lazos. _

_**Advertencias: **GrantedShipping. Trauma de Red. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: *Toma un micrófono***¡Esto es para ustedes, GrantedShippers!~_

* * *

_Yellow abrazaba a Lance, sobre el Dragonite del pelirrojo, mientras este miraba hacia al frente con indiferencia_—_el hecho de que fuese fingida o no, seguía sin comprobarse_—_. Parecía que a Yellow no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que él se portase así con ella._

_Sabía que Lance no era el más expresivo del mundo, ni tampoco el más romántico, pero hacía sus esfuerzos para hacer a la pequeña rubia feliz. Al menos era algo._

_Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del joven, cuando Yellow, tímidamente, estampó un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Lance murmuró algo cuyo significado la Dex Holder no alcanzó a escuchar_—_pero que extrañamente sonó como una maldición_—_, y con un una mano en la cabeza del Pokémon Dragón, bajaron al Bosque Viridian. _

_Habían estado en Hoenn buscando unas cosas para el Campeón de la región, y estaban exaustos. Lance quería ir a su casa a dormir, sin embargo la niña insistió en visitar el Bosque antes de descansar. _

_Y él, como buen dominado, aceptó._

_Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, calmadamente, sintiendo el viento frío del Bosque Viridian soplar sus rostros. El Bosque era hermoso en varias épocas, aunque era posible que se viera mejor durante las noches, cuando los Pokémon dormían y no había ningún Cazabichos pululando por la hierba alta. _

_Lance, sumido en aburrimiento, acarició la cabeza de Yellow, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—de esas que no mostraba a casi nadie, muy pocas veces a Yellow—y cerrando sus ojos dorados lentamente. Su corazón se llenaba de ese sentimiento cálido que llegó cuando la rubia le abrazó por primera vez. Pero Lance... Lance no estaba enamorado. Definitivamente no._

_Solo que se sentía atraído por Yellow._

—_Deberías volver a casa—murmuró él, cruzándose de brazos y dejando de hacerle mimos a su acompañante—, después tu tío me culpa, me acusa de pedófilo y no haces nada por defenderme._

—_No importa, Lance—Ella le hizo un mohín._

—_Claro que importa; no quiero tener a mi lado a una niña molesta que siempre me lleva la contraria—Le observó levantarse, soltando una pequeña risa, melodiosa para sus oídos._

—_Oh, vamos, Lance, tú sabes que no te resulto irritante—fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos ámbar..._

—¡Arceus santo!—gritó Red, incorporándose rápidamente en su cama, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo y sintiendo su corazón acelerado—¡Qué pesadilla!—masculló, respirando agitadamente y secando el sudor de su frente.

Solo en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginar a Yellow con Lance.

Porque era imposible, ¿cierto?

_Mientras, en algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Sootopolis..._

—¡Lance, deja de decirle cosas feas a Wallace!—le reprendió Yellow, a lo que él se encogió de hombros, notando que de verdad el Campeón parecía incómodo con la situación. Este último empujó disimuladamente a la chica que le hacía compañía, musitando un_ "Winny, no te recomiendo que te quedes" _que la líder aceptó haciendo caso.

—Pero es cierto, ¿su cabello no parece de niña?—preguntó, señalando la cabeza de Wallace, con las brillantes hebras de color verdoso. Wallace obviamente bufó, indignado.

—Basta—terció la niña, tomando esa faceta seria que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir, pero que siempre florecía cuando estaba cerca de _alguien _cuyo temperamento parecía el de Blue cuando estaba de mal humor—, ya entregamos el paquete, no tenemos nada que hacer en Hoenn.

—Ugh, cállate, Yellow.

Ambos subieron al Dragonite, dejando otra vez solitario al pobre de Wallace.

—Uhm... Lance... ¿podemos ir al Bosque Viridian?

* * *

_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL  
Duré como veinte minutos escribiendo eso y creo que me salió DI-VI-NO._

_Se podría decir que Red tuvo una visión del futuro~ HO HO HO~_

_Debería ofrecer servicios de adivinación u.u me ahorraría estudiar para los exámenes. _

_Winny (Winona) no podía quedarse, y ser expuesta al sarcasmo cruel e insensible de Lance (?) ¡Pa' que digan que Wallace después no es un novio bien! _

_Ok, me largo xD_

_~**Ravie.**_

* * *

_HO HO HO~_

_AHORA SHIPPINGS VAMOS A VER~_

_***Habla como el Oso Yogui***_

_Muy bien, tendremos parejas de los juegos~ ¡Un hurra por las parejas de los juegos! _

_**SoulfuheartShipping** (Rojo &amp; Kotone/Lyra)** *explota en su fangirlismo***_

_**HoennChampionShipping** (Steven &amp; May-no-Sapphire) He visto al opuesto del Tensai y se me ha pegado la manía de escribirlo ;3;_

_**RockSmashShipping** (Brawly &amp; Roxanne) :3 Adoro a Brawly, no sé._

_**FolkloreShipping** (Morty &amp; Kotone) AHSIUAISASUDFHSHF Morty es sexy :3 Lyra es sexy, ¿por qué no ponerlos a ambos juntos? _

_**RebelShipping** (Hilbert &amp; Bel) *A*_

_**BurningLeafShipping** (Leaf &amp; Red) …_

_**HoennShipping** (Brendan &amp; May) ._. Si sale deprimente, no será mi culpa._


	6. SoulfulHeartShipping

_Ñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñeñe ¡SEXY!_

_;3 Amo a Red, y cada vez que escribo sobre él, mis hormonas se alborotan. Ah, pinche. Red es el Yellow de los videojuegos ._._

_Luego de que pasé por un trauma al solo tener un párrafo y un Red en bóxers (?), la inspiración llegó a mí como cuando te despiertas en la mañana y te pega el aire acondicionado en toda la maldita cara (?)._

_La musa hizo presa de mí y... oh Dios, estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi mejor amigo xD_

_Esto se me ocurrió estando en la parada de autobús, dándome cuenta de que debía terminar el Soulfulheart, así que pensé "¡Oh, debo colocar a Red cuasi desnudo -3-!" (?)._

_Además de que obviamente, ciertas personitas por allí cofcofMaycofcofMarycofcof me pidieron que actualizara y aquí está òwó_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, sweetheart. Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles de Taylor Rowan, Nuestros Lazos ;3; Quiero otro drabble, Mili.._

_**Advertencias sensuales: **SoulfulHeartShipping, apto para mayores de 15 y niños rebeldes (?). Posible OoC. Gameverse x3 Los Gameverse son beshos~ lol un pervy cap xDDD_

* * *

Para Lyra, una de las cosas más divertidas que hacía, además de ir a molestar a Green en su gimnasio y a Morty en la Torre Quemada, era ir a casa de Red.

¿Una pequeña cabaña en lo profundo del Bosque Verde? Ese era el hogar que Red se había hecho a sí mismo. A ella le gustaba caminar por el Bosque durante los días libres y luego entrar sin preocupación. Claro que, como el Campeón siempre estaba en el Monte Plateado a la espera de un retador fuerte, la casa mayormente estaba sucia, llena de polvo, y lo que más le enojaba: _vacía_.

Pero cuando él bajaba esas cosas cambiaban. Lyra aún no sabía para qué él se marchaba de la montaña—Red no le había indicado la razón exacta—, solamente le veía llegando, abriendo la puerta y luego dejándose caer en un sofá cercano, disfrutando de la comodidad que este le ofrecía.

Su _relación_ se formó desde la vez en que Lyra subió al Monte Plateado—fueron tres semanas seguidas, cuando dejó de contar—para intentar vencerlo y completar su sueño. Al final lo logró, y lo poco que pensó Red ante ello fue un _"A propósito"_ mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a la joven celebrar.

Varios días después, ella le convenció—Red aún no sabe cómo—de bajar a tener más vida y contacto social. Cosa que, por supuesto, a él no le llamaba mucho la atención que se dijese.

A pesar de eso, el primer destino había sido su casa de infancia, donde su madre le abrazó, llorando y al mismo tiempo regañándolo por no enviarle carta alguna durante tantos años. Antes de que la pareja se marchase, la mujer subió a su habitación y trajo un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

Red lo abrió sin muchos ánimos y sus cejas formaron una línea recta.

_Unos bóxers de Gastly. _

Pensó en desecharlos, pero era mejor usarlos, a cargar con su progenitora derramando lágrimas por no haber valorado el regalo que_—_con tanto cariño_—_le dio.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Lyra se reía entre dientes en aquel momento, observando a Red caminar somnoliento hacia la cocina de la casa en esa extraña ropa interior con dibujos de Pokémon.

Cuando Lyra le preguntó a Red sobre _qué _eran—hablando del contexto amoroso—, este se limitó a conseguir una hoja de papel y dibujar un corazón, cosa que no entendió—porque... podía ser una galleta—, y bastó un beso en los labios de parte del mayor para comprender todo.

—Hola, Reddy—ronroneó, estirándose en el sofá con sueño. Red se giró hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa y dio un suspiro, al tiempo que caminaba en su dirección. Miró al reloj con los ojos entrecerrados.

_02:43 AM._

Frunció el ceño, al tiempo que rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y la alzaba en volandas, como si cargase un saco de bayas. Lyra se dejó hacer, porque no le importaba mucho que se dijera, aunque cuando él la dejó en la cama, se retorció, risueña.

—¡Perdón, de verdad!—se excusó, reprimiendo las ganas de regocijarse con la expresión de su _novio_ (aún sonaba extraño)—, repetían un campeonato de Teselia, ¡estuviste allí!—la castaña dejó de reírse bruscamente, al notar que Red la arrinconaba contra el mullido y suave colchón—, no sabía que habías ido a Teselia...

Entonces la besó de una manera que debería ser imposible. Suave, apasionada, tierna, amable, excitante, mientras tanteaba esa tecla que tenía el poder de desencadenar otras cosas en el resto de la madrugada. Definitivamente imposible.

El contacto se rompió con rapidez, dejando a la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos café cerrados fuertemente. Red sonrió con la escena y, mientras tomaba a Lyra de la cintura, se acostó a su lado, dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

—Es raro cuando te portas tierno, y no como el pervertido calenturiento de siempre—murmuró, provocando que el Campeón soltase una pequeña risita. Lyra se entretenía trazando círculos a lo largo de su abdomen con la uña.

Él dio una ojeada a la chica que le derrotó meses atrás, notando que la camisa que traía puesta se transparentaba y dejaba ver su sujetador con dibujos de Pokébolas, haciendo juego con la otra prenda de ropa interior. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—Red, a veces me pregunto cómo sonará tu voz. Siempre hablas cuando estoy a punto de dormir, pero la olvido cuando despierto—musitó, dando un suspiro al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su frente.

El sueño estaba ganando la batalla contra Lyra.

_¡Ha usado Responsabilidades!¡Es muy efectivo!_

—Me hubieras dicho antes—dijo su acompañante, mirando al techo tranquilamente. Lyra fue apenas consciente de la ronca voz que llenó el corto silencio formado. Parecía hechizante, como una especie de efecto secundario de _Atracción_. Tal vez el no dormir en toda la noche estaba causando estragos en sus pensamientos.

—Pero...—bostezó—no lo harás...

—Cállate, Lyra—ordenó, y aunque sonara fuerte, ella sonrió contra la piel pálida y se sumió en una profunda ensoñación, seguro relacionada con ambos capturando a todos los legendarios y gobernando el Mundo Pokémon.

Sí, definitivamente eran una pareja en extremo particular.

Y era seguro que todas las cosas divertidas sucedían cuando Red bajaba del Monte Plateado y se adentraban juntos allí, a la guarida en el Bosque Verde.

_**~LaqueestáobsesionadaconMorty.**_

* * *

_¿Qué votaciones habrán ahora?_

_Pos no sé..._

_u.u_

_¿IshiShipping?_

_¿AmberShipping?_

_¿RockSmashShipping?_

_¿HoennShipping?  
No sé, inspírenme xD_


	7. IshiShipping

_Qué asco de drabble ._. _

_No sé, salió yaoi (¡SUFRAN!), y debo decir que está completamente dedicado a mis dos bellazas, Almendrita y May ***corazones maricas* ** Las quiero chicas :3_

_Hice un quiz y salió que era una uke, Wtf? D: _

_Y esto, si no me equivoco, es un IshiShipping ¬3¬ _

_Además, de que hice una pequeña referencia a un fic de Almendra, que es un WildSideShipping ¬w¬ sexy._

_Ok, me largo, amores ~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, sino ya lo habrían censurado (?). Esto está inspirado en la serie de drabbles, Nuestros Lazos, de mi querida senpai, Mili ***arcoíris*.**_

_**Advertencias: **IshiShipping [Steven Stone &amp; Ruby], referencia al WildSideShipping [Gold &amp; Sapphire], OoC ;-;_

_**Nota adicional: **Me importa una soberana baya_ _que no lean este drabble por ser yaoi. _

* * *

Ruby salió de la habitación con sueño, arrastrando los pies, mientras sentía la tela de la chaqueta de Steven sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No quiso despertarse aquella mañana, pero no tuvo otro remedio más que abrir la puerta de la casa de su novio. Quería volver a la cama, para que Steven lo besase nuevamente en la frente y le abrazara, ambos envueltos en la cobija.

Pero no.

—¡Hola Rub...!—Sapphire estiró un regalo toscamente envuelto, pero el grito fue acallado rápidamente por la imagen de su mejor amigo; mejillas sonrojadas, cabello negro revuelto, vestido con ropa del Stone, una marca rojiza en la base del cuello, y como cereza del pastel, una mirada que decía claramente _"Acabo de tener sexo, lárgate"_—oh, Steven se adelantó—se quejó, frunciendo la boca y las cejas, empujando a Ruby para pasar y sentarse en un sofá del recibidor.

—Sapphire, lárgate—masculló el joven, pellizcando el puente de su nariz, resistiendo las ganas de liberar a Nana. La chica se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa y en cierto modo, enojada porque el novio de Ruby se le adelantó.

—No, quiero que vayas a vestirte para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños—ordenó, como si fuera su madre. El chico arrugó las cejas—, ¡es la segunda vez que me pasa esto y ahora no te daré tu regalo mientras estés desnudo!—exclamó, enojada y recordando la vez en que fue a llevarle un recado a su mentora. Lástima que la encontró con todo su traje revuelto, junto a un Wallace socarrón de fondo.

—¡Sapphire, son las seis de la mañana!—su voz sonó molesta. Deseaba poder levantar a Sapphire del sillón y sacarla por la ventana en un lanzamiento. Pero claramente, todos sabemos lo que ocurriría si hubiera hecho eso.

—¿Y?—rebatió la joven, examinando sus uñas como si fuesen más importantes que su discusión con Ruby, esas uñas que estaban más asquerosas que la mente de Gold.

—¿Por qué están peleando...?—Steven salió del cuarto, apenas en los pantalones del pijama. Los ojos azules del ex-campeón se abrieron con sorpresa—¡Ruby, ve a vestirte!

—¡Pero Sapphire no se quiere marchar!

—Ella no te violará... no lo violarás, ¿cierto Sapph?—preguntó a la niña, que asintió energéticamente—, ahora anda al cuarto, te vistes y luego sales para que te den tu regalo.

Y Ruby no tuvo otro remedio más que largarse. Sapphire se fijó en que caminaba raro, como si cojease. Una risotada salió de sus labios en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—¡Oh, Arceus, Steven!—la oración le sonó a burla—¡No dejarás que Ruby camine bien por el resto de su vida!—gritó, aguantándose el estómago y revolcándose en el suelo. Las mejillas de Steven se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Sapphire, ¿qué le trajiste a Ruby?—interrogó, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema de esa conversación. La chica alzó la caja que dejó en el sofá.

—Es una cosa para guardar accesorios—susurró—, creo que se llama... tiene algo con "fashion". Mi senpai me lo regaló—dijo, con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas. Ese detalle no pasó por alto a los ojos de Steven.

—¿Acaso te gusta Gold, Sapphire?

—No... claro que no—musitó, mirando a otro lugar—, un poco, mucho... sí..—masculló ahora entre dientes. Él sonrió—, estamos saliendo desde hace unos días...

—¡Lo sabía!—Ruby llegó de improvisto a la sala, señalando acusador a Sapphire—¡Tenías un secreto y no querías decirme!¡Ahora lo sé!

—Ahm... yo... ¡me largo!¡Toma tu regalo!—le lanzó la caja al rostro y salió corriendo de allí a paso apresurado, sacando a Pilo y volando a otro lugar.

—Te apuesto lo que sea a que va a New Bark Town— murmuró Ruby, sintiendo la mano de Steven aventurarse a través de su pantalón.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Bueno, lo que sea... no.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, prefiero no arriesgarme.

* * *

_¡Me importa una baya Cherri! _

_Lololololololololololololololololololo._

_TTYL ;3_

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

_**VOTACIONES: **_

_Algún-shipping-con-Gijinkas. [No sé, tal vez un NitinolShiping ¬3¬][Blaziken &amp; Lucario]._

_LunarEmbraceShipping [Wally &amp; Liza (Hoenn)]._

…

_Fuck._

_¿FranticShipping? [Ruby &amp; Sapphire]_

_¿MangaQuestShipping? [Gold &amp; Crystal]_

_¿AgencyShipping? [Black &amp; White]_

_¿FerrisWheelShipping? [Natural &amp; White]_

_¿OldRivalShipping? [Green Oak &amp; Blue]_

_Lol, puse un montón de tradicionales._

_¡AmberShipping! [Yellow &amp; Gold]_

_¿OriginalShipping? [Green Oak &amp; Red (special)]._

_:HashtagTradicionalShippings:_

_:HashtagI'mCrackShipper:_


	8. FreedomShipping

_Hello, sexy babes._

_BUENO RAVIE ES MALOTA ...y... mentira no se pudo inspirar. Así que escribió esto, y esto es lo que se subió._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no ser de Ravie. Inspirado en NL de Tay-senpai._

_**Advertencias: **__FreedomShipping [N &amp; Bianca]. Amistad bella y hermosa. Gameverse. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__PAPAS_

* * *

Bianca era torpe, todos sus amigos y conocidos lo sabían. Solía tropezar con todo—y todos—, rompía cosas por accidente, y lo único que atinaba a hacer al final, era disculparse atropelladamente.

En ese momento estaba revisando su PokéDex, esperando a que la brisa no moviera su boina. Tenía que estar atenta a los nuevos niños, básicamente era su niñera, y como buena niñera, debía ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Además, estaba emocionada, porque la Profesora le dijo que ella—Bianca, desorden andante, rubia torpe—iría a Kalos. ¡Kalos!

Chocó contra alguien. La PokéDex cayó al suelo. Su bolso también. El sombrero no se ensució, gracias a Arceus.

—¡Disculpa, disculpa, de verdad...!—ya estaba hablando cuando subió la mirada, chocando con los ojos opacos que no veía desde hacía años—¿N?

—¿Bianca?¡Bianca, eres tú!—Sonrió, recogiendo las cosas de ella. A lo lejos, Rosa corría hacia ambos, pero aún estaba bastante lejos—. Por un momento no te reconocí, de verdad.

—N...

Muchos pensaban que Bianca prácticamente no lo conocía, sin embargo, no era así.

Un día, durante una de sus carreras por alcanzar a Cheren, se encontró con un joven de grandes aspiraciones y sueños. Hablaron durante horas, incluso Munna intentó comerse los sueños del chico, detenida únicamente por el regaño de Bianca. Más... las despedidas siempre llegan, y era de esperarse que los dos se separarían tarde o temprano.

—¿Sigues teniendo a Munna?—preguntó él, feliz. Cuando N estaba feliz, resultaba obvio para todos. Ella asintió, sacando una pokébola de su bolso y mostrando al Musharna que recordó al acompañante de su entrenadora enseguida—. Oh, te sigue queriendo mucho... deberías dejar de entristecerte por Cheren—habló después de unos segundos.

—Musharna es una chismosa—resopló la asistente, cruzándose de brazos, en una especie de berrinche infantil—. ¿Sabes?, deberías conocer a un chico que conocí hace poco. Se parece algo a ti—mencionó, pensativa—. Pero es pelirrojo. Y tiene ojos grises... y es gruñón... y dice que me odia...

—Tal vez—acordó, dejando al pokémon volver con la rubia—. Pero ahora tengo una obligación; debo guiar a Rosa para que detenga todo estos problemas que suceden.

Bianca asintió, resignada.

—Pero no lo olvides, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y se marchó, caminando tranquilamente.

Como solo N podía hacerlo.

* * *

—No tengo tiempo para estar en una noria, Bianca—replicó Cheren, frunciendo el ceño ante la sugerencia de la adolescente.

Bianca ya estaba enojada.

¡Solo quería ser una buena amiga!

Hacía todo por Cheren: Fue a su primer día como líder, presenció la primera vez que entregó una medalla, ¡incluso se quedó junto a él cuando uno de sus pokémon enfermó y tuvieron que quedarse toda la noche en el Centro Pokémon!

—¡Siempre estás preocupado por Touko!—espetó, molesta—¡ "Touko esto, Touko lo otro"!¡Yo no te dejé por ir a buscar a N, ella sí!¡No es mi culpa que tú sigas enamorado y quieras que sea tu novia!—exclamó, ante la mirada sorprendida del morocho—. Nunca piensas en mí, como si fuera un estorbo—murmuró, su pulso calmándose lentamente—. Debería decirle a Touko que N está por aquí, para que seas feliz.

Y se marchó, lanzando la puerta con fuerza. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos luchaban por salir.

Sacó un pokémon y voló directamente a Mayólica, haciendo fila para entrar a la noria. Cuando ya iba a pasar, el operador le dijo que solo quedaba un asiento disponible, y que la cabina estaba ocupada por alguien. A Bianca no le importó y entró; una vez dentro rompió a llorar, sin siquiera fijar la vista en el acompañante.

—¿Bianca, por qué estás llorando?

Era N.

—Porque no sabe apreciar a una amiga.

—Yo te aprecio a ti—le abrazó, dejando que se desahogara, frotando su mano contra la espalda, tratando de darle un poco de calor—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí... gracias, N.

—Para algo estamos los amigos, ¿no crees?

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_

_**Shippings:**_

_**~Original. [Red &amp; Green]**_

_**~Agency. [Black &amp; White].**_

_**~CheckMate. [Cheren &amp; Touko].**_

_**~OldRival.[Green &amp; Blue].**_

_**~Origin.[Steven &amp; Wallace].**_


	9. MangaQuestShipping

_Asco :v_

_Gracias, corazón, Oscar, de verdad._

_Salió emo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío. Inspirado en Nuestros Lazos._

_**Advertencias: **MangaQuestShipping [Gold &amp; Crystal]. AmberShipping [Gold &amp; Yellow]. Drama. Cosas raras por ver un video (?). Universo Alternativo (escuela o3o)._

_**Nota adicional: **Salió raro._

* * *

Hace algunos meses Crystal se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Gold. Que adoraba sus ojos dorados y profundos, el cabello negro que siempre caía de sus hombros, e incluso aquella chocante personalidad que se apagaba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Su corazón siempre se aceleraba, y las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

Según sus libros, eso era amor.

No entendía mucho al amor.

* * *

Ella termina el exámen, y en el pupitre de al lado escucha unos cuchicheos molestos. Algo sobre Gold, gustándole una niña extraña de cabellos azules. Inmediatamente sospecha sobre si es ella misma, pero el pensamiento es desechado tan rápido como llega.

Simplemente, no es posible.

Y si fuese así, Gold tiene que dar el primer paso.

* * *

Tres meses han pasado.

Sigue esperando a que Gold dé el primer paso.

No lo hace, y a cada día que pasa, se pregunta lo que pasaría si ella iniciara todo aquello. ¿Se vería bien?¿Correspondería?¿Le miraría extraño?

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, y el lápiz golpea con insistencia la mesa, haciendo que el silencio del aula se vea roto.

Decide algo.

Hablará primero con una de las personas en las que más confianza tiene. Crystal será una de las mejores de su clase, pero es estúpidamente inexperta en temas del amor.

* * *

—Yellow, ¿te puedo decir algo?—pregunta con voz temblorosa, sosteniendo su bolso con la mano derecha. Ojos fijos en la figura menuda de la estudiante, que sonríe ampliamente y asiente. Crystal sabe que puede contar con ella en todo momento—, me gusta Gold.

La sonrisa amable de Yellow se cae, y su mirada se ensombrece. Crystal está a punto de comentarle algo sobre su comportamiento, pero una mano en posa en el hombro de la rubia, atrayendo la atención de ambas.

—¡Hola Crys!—exclama Gold, más feliz, más brillante que de costumbre. Con su brazo rodea la cintura de Yellow, que se sonroja ante el gesto—¿Acaso te lo comenté?¡Esta niña de aquí es mi novia!—ríe. La joven de cabellos azules los observa fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con palabras de felicitación saliendo de sus labios.

—¡Qué bueno, Gold!

¿Qué puede hacer?

Yellow es más amable, más linda, más cariñosa de lo que ella podrá ser jamás.

—Tengo que irme—murmura, mirando la cara de Yellow, que articula un _"lo siento"_ con la boca—, mañana hay exámen de matemática.

Y se marcha, con paso lento.

Como poner a una muñeca de trapo, de bonitos cabellos amarillos y brillantes ojos ámbar, al lado de un juguete roto, lleno de suciedad y polvo.

Se encierra en sí misma.

Nadie sabe por qué lo hace.

Crystal no es igual que antes.

* * *

_**Recomienden su shipping favorito y persuadan a otros para que voten por él (?).**_

_**~Ravie.**_


	10. AmberShipping

_...¡Yay!¡Amber emo! (?)._

_bueno, primero que nada, osea, formaré un problema porque dije que se pusieran de acuerdo y no lo hicieron xD todos votaron por cosas diferentes, pero afortunadamente encontré una rueda mágica y la rueda mágica dijo que lo hiciera Amber._

_Aquí está el Amber._

_Muy bonito, por cierto._

_LLOREN._

_LLOREN._

_LLOREN._

_LLOREN._

_MUCHO_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_No soy mala :c *llora*_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío, pero se vale soñar (?)._

_**Advertencias: **AmberShipping [Gold/Yellow], insinuación al SpecialShipping [Red/Yellow]. Drama. Manga!verse. Saltos temporales. Muerte de un personaje. Posible OoC._

_**Advertencias: **Incluso yo estoy llorando. Creo que me salió muy cúl TT-TT_

* * *

Gold no sabía qué era lo que sentía por Yellow, quizás él simplemente la veía linda o adorable. Era imposible que él, el pervertido de Johto—y Kanto—, estuviera enamorado perdidamente de una niña del Bosque Viridian. Se desordenó el cabello, apenas escuchando a la rubia hablar con suavidad.

—... Y entonces Blue dijo "¡Deja de disimular y díselo!", no pude hacerlo y Red me acarició la cabeza como si fuera Pika, ¡yo no soy Pika!—exclamó. Gold se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se perdió de la historia, sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, si Yellow estaba enamorada de Red, sería algo estúpido hablar sobre sus raros sentimientos.

—Hmm.

—Gold, ¿estás bien?—la voz preocupada de Yellow llegó a sus oídos, y él asintió quitándole importancia. Su estómago se retorció con celos. Ella no lo veía más allá de como un amigo. Red no sabía lo afortunado que era al ser el dueño inconsciente del corazón de la sanadora—. Mejor me voy, es tarde y mi tío se preocupará—sonrió, levantándose y marchándose a paso tranquilo hacia su casa.

Él se quedó allí, en uno de los bancos de Ciudad Viridian, y miró al cielo, esperando a que las estrellas se moviesen y formaran un mensaje de ayuda.

Pedía demasiado.

* * *

—... Fui a un médico, porque tenía dolores de cabeza—murmuró Yellow a sus amigos, con pesar. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su nariz, señal de que había llorado durante un buen tiempo—. M-me dijo que... que... tengo un t-tumor...—y se quebró, más lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas pálidas.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, y tan solo unos pocos se quedaron impasibles por la noticia, entre estos Silver, Platina y Gold. Ese último no se ponía como una magdalena, simplemente porque le dolía demasiado como para demostrarlo igual que el resto.

Nadie dijo nada.

Todos sabían la respuesta.

Yellow no duraría demasiado junto a ellos y debían aprovecharla lo más posible.

* * *

Ella ya no acompañaba a Gold, solo caminaba y paseaba junto a Red o Blue. El resto parecían no existir para la Dex Holder. El criador se sintió rechazado súbitamente, y ese vacío de dolor que quedó en su corazón al saber que Yellow amaba al Campeón, se incrementó, haciéndole doler el pecho.

Caminó junto a Explotaro, esperando no cruzarse con alguien conocido. Tenía que pensar, y por un momento creyó que el Bosque Illex le permitiría eso, aunque fuese por unos pocos minutos, quitando de su mente la imagen moribunda de la niña de Viridian.

* * *

Por fin, luego de varios meses de soledad, Yellow le sonrió a Gold ampliamente. Su cabellera amarilla ya había desaparecido por trozos, seguro por culpa del tratamiento para el tumor. Pero para él seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Él se la llevó a caminar a Goldenrod, hablando sobre trivialidades y cosas que sucedieron en días anteriores. Gold se sintió más feliz que nunca. Los ojos le brillaban y su rostro parecía más vivo que antes. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica.

Pasaron frente al edificio de la Liga, llegando rápidamente a Ciudad Viridian y quedando al borde del inmenso bosque.

—Gracias por permitirme este día, Yellow—dijo Gold, sincero. Ella frunció la boca.

—Sí, Red no estaba hoy por aquí, ni Blue, ni tampoco Green, así que fui a visitarte—la mirada del morocho de pronto se ensombreció. ¿Es decir que solo era un plan de respaldo?¿En realidad jamás planeó salir con él y llenarlo de esperanzas huecas?—¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Estoy un poco cansada...

—No—respondió secamente, sorprendiéndola—, tengo que ir a la guardería de Ciudad Celeste a buscar unas cosas. Me voy.

Y sin darle tiempo a discusión, se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella suspiró y entró en el bosque, cayendo inerte unos metros más tarde, entre la espesura de color verdoso y los pokémon preocupados.

* * *

—¿Qué?—inquirió Gold, con el estómago hundiéndose y los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que él no iba a llorar—¿Cómo que está muerta?

—Ella entró al bosque y... y... se desmayó, tuvo un colapso. No duró mucho tiempo ni tampoco le dolió—contestó Red con firmeza, pero la tristeza colándose irremediablemente en su tono de voz. Al parecer estuvo golpeando algo repetidamente, porque sus nudillos tenían un color rojizo que siempre se daba después de impactar una pared.

—... Me dijo que le acompañara—susurró el de ojos dorados, más para él mismo que para su amigo—, y le dije que no. ¡Si hubiera ido con ella, no estaría muerta!—exclamó, desesperado y pasando las manos entre su cabello carbón. Un nudo se formó en su garganta—¡Es mi culpa!¡Es mi maldita culpa!—gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo. Las lágrimas le traicionaron, al igual que su fuerza de voluntad, y pronto se encontró llorando.

—El doctor dijo que de todas maneras moriría. El tumor ya se había extendido.

—¡Demonios, yo la amaba!—confesó—¡No me importa lo que diga un puñetero médico!¡Yo la amaba y soy el estúpido culpable de su muerte!  
—Gold...

Pero el criador ya se estaba incorporando y se marchaba a paso veloz directo a su casa en Pueblo Primavera.

* * *

—... Creo que me volveré a encontrar con ella—murmuró con pesar varios décadas después, levantando la mano nudosa y dejándola en el brazo del pequeño sofá. Se quedó en silencio, su vista fija en el fuego crepitando frente a él. Sus ojos ya no podían ver con claridad y cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía.

Jamás volvió a querer a alguien, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Desde la muerte de Yellow, algo se rompió en su interior. Dejó de ser amable y extrovertido, para convertirse en una persona solitaria y amarga.

Incluso era sorpresa que llegase a tal edad.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios quebrados y secos.

En el delirio del último suspiro, una mano delicada se extendió y le tocó la mejilla. Los irises ámbar que tan bien conocía en secreto brillaron con algo que no supo identificar. Justo detrás de la joven, unas enormes alas blancas se estiraban, soltando plumas casi ingrávidas.

—Vamos, Gold—dijo Yellow, en voz baja—, creo que es hora de dejar de disimular y que lo digas—habló, haciéndole recordar la vez en la que ella dijo eso.

—Te amo.

Y dejó de respirar.

Su alma se separó de su cuerpo y caminó junto a la de ella, adolescente y divertido, como de antaño.

No valía la pena vivir en el pasado, ni estar bajo el peso de la culpa.

Porque al final de todo, volvía a estar donde pertenecía.

A su lado.

* * *

_Dafuq, ese final está horrible xDD_

_¿cuántos están llorando? Iba a matarlos a todos, pero claaaaaro, Ryuu me amenazó con matar a Haruka y a Rin, osea a HARU-CHAN Y A RIN-CHAN. Osea ps no, ellos son mis niños hermosos, aunque el capítulo 10 me esté destrozando el fandom desde adentro._

_;-;  
SOUSUKE, WHY?!_

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

_**¿Shippings? Solo los de esta lista:**_

_**AgencyShipping.**_

_**OldRivalShipping.**_

_**OriginShipping.**_

_**FerrisWheelShipping.**_

_**OriginalShipping.**_

_**NADA MÁS.**_

_**HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE~.**_

_**Amo el cabello de Isaac. **_

_**AMO EL NOMBRE ISAAC.**_

_**¿POR QUÉ POTOS EL NOMBRE 'ISAAC' DEBE SER TAN PERFECTO?**_

_**...¿por qué recuerdo TFIOS?**_

_**;-;**_


	11. OriginalShipping

_¿Alguien por aquí vio ''La chica que salta a través del tiempo''? Yo debería estar deprimida, pero... ¡estoy feliz! Ok, lloré durante media película, sin embargo... ¡me siento feliz! _

_(jo, pero debo decir que ese shico estaba SEXY. ). Eso sí, creo que Ghibli adora esos finales rompe-kokoros. Quizás por eso mis finales son de la caca. Amo las películas de Estudios Ghibli. #GhibliEraAwesome. ;_;_

_Anyway, me puse a revisar mis cosas y encontré el dibujo que mi mejor amigo me regaló hace unos meses (amo como dibuja, el muy idiota). Terminé por... sentirme bien._

_God, estoy tan feliz que podría darles besos a todos. ¡Adoro a todo el maldito mundo! Creo que jamás había estado tan... Disney._

_osea._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío. Esto está inspirado en las hermosas historias de mi senpai, Mili, tituladas "Nuestros Lazos". Osea, ella tiene un título cúl y yo no xD_

**_Advertencias: _**_*toma su cuaderno de notas* Let me see... eh... OriginalShipping [Green &amp; Red]. Manga!verse. Insinuaciones no tan sucias (?). lo que supongo es OoC y... síp, creo que más nada._

**_Nota adicional:_**_ Igual soy una maldita irresponsable. No puedo escribir un puñetero MangaQuest._

* * *

—... Entonces, Red, ¿quién te gusta?—preguntó Blue, toqueteando con sus dedos el borde de la botella que usaban para jugar verdad o reto. El mencionado se sonrojó y dirigió una mirada de reojo en dirección a Yellow, la cual convenientemente estaba al lado de Green, quien le observaba atento a cualquier metida de pata que hiciera.

—P-pues... m-me gusta... eh... alguien que vive en Kanto—balbuceó, logrando conseguir una laguna en la pregunta hecha de por su mejor amiga. Blue frunció el ceño, obviamente enojada.

—Así no puedo—dijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose la falda. Lo último que vio de ella, fue su zapato desapareciendo tras la pared de la cocina. Red soltó el aire que mantenía en los pulmones desde hacía varios minutos. Green esbozó una mueca y se incorporó, brindándole la mano al moreno.

—¿Eh?—aún así la tomó, sorprendiéndose cuando el castaño se lo llevó a rastras y lo encerró en uno de los armarios de disfraces de Blue. Estaba a oscuras, pero aún así sentía la calidez de las manos de Green a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Verdad o reto?—inquirió Green, su aliento con olor a mentas impactando contra su oreja, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. El espacio era pequeño, y podía percibir a su _ mejor amigo _arrodillado entre sus piernas.

—¿Por-por qué no ambas?—Red hizo un intento por tener humor, esperando que su acompañante desistiera con la idea. En cambio, la risa ronca de él se escuchó.

—Verdad... ¿en serio te gusta alguien que vive en Kanto?—Red sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con fuerza, y aunque la penumbra en el espacio impedía apreciarlo, era obvio que si Green le tocaba el rostro sería totalmente perceptible.

—Sí.

—Hm... ¿quién?

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No era la primera vez que el líder gimnasio hacía una de las suyas, provocándolo y llevándolo al límite, sin embargo, allí estaba, volviendo a caer en su trampa.

—Tú...

—Lo sabía—y rió en voz baja, seguro para que las chicas no escuchasen—, ahora... Te reto a besarme.

Green podía ser un desgraciado cuando quería. ¿Ese niño calmado y arisco? En ese armario seguro no estaba.

El Campeón buscó al de ojos verdes con la punta de los dedos y una vez hubo encontrado su cabello castaño, lo jaló por la nuca y besó con rudeza. Podía jurar que Green estaba burlándose apenas, pero el hecho de que cada uno de sus sentidos era desconectado a cada segundo que pasaba, le quitó un poco de sensibilidad.

Una palma fría se posó en su pierna, y aún a través del pantalón lo percibió perfectamente.

Se sentía a punto de volverse loco.

—Bien, me voy—murmuró Green, y se levantó como si no estuviera a punto de tirarse al entrenador pokémon más conocido del Mundo Pokémon en la oscuridad de un armario con disfraces horribles. Abrió la puerta, aprovechando la luz para dirigirle al morocho una sonrisa socarrona, del tipo _Ahora-te-lo-aguantas._

Fue como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima a Red.

Lástima que no era agua fría.

—Maldición.

* * *

_LEER COSAS DE RATED M ES MALO. MALO, HE DICHO._

_No sé qué me pasa._

_Siempre que escribo un pairing/shipping del mismo sexo, sea yaoi, yuri o slash, SIEMPRE debo incluir sexo.  
Sexosexosexosexosexosexo._

_¿Ishi? Ruby acababa de estar con Steven. ¿Original's? Green y Red juntitos. Red a punto de violar a Green. ¿Jade? Nada explícito ¿Harry/Ron? __EN EL BAÑO ¿Un NewReplacement? HINTS, PINCHES HINTS._

_OH FUCK, SOY UNA PERVERTIDA._

* * *

**_Shippings sensualosos:_**

_OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue]._

_OriginShipping. [Steven/Wallace]._

_BurningLeafShipping... [Red (game)/Leaf]._

_¿FranticShipping? [Ruby/Sapphire]._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_¿COMMONERSHIPPING? [Diamond/Platina].  
__¿Algo del anime?_

_Jo, no sé, digan algo de esta lista xD_

**_~Raxiam, la Escritora Desorientada que acaba de perder más de 1000 imágenes de pokémon, KH, TFIOS, Naruto y demás fandoms._**

**_Pero mi ánimo sigue awesome._**

_Y... ¿digo algo? Me quedo sin internet dos días, y ustedes, cuerda de niños especiales, le dan "me gusta" a todo lo que publico, envían mensajes, me etiquetan en todo y ...me destruyen ;w; ugh, los amodoro._


	12. CommonerShipping

_Oi, no soy capaz de hacer un Commoner decente. Mando todo shipping a la mierda. ¡Fíjense que solo una persona votó! Maldición, me ponen a sudar._

_Hoy tuve mi primer día de escuela, fue una caca, pero sobreviví gracias al poder del pensamiento positivo (?). _

_Me largo, no sé qué decir._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío. Esto está inspirado en Nuestros Lazos de Taylor-senpai._

_**Advertencias: **CommonerShipping [Diamond/Platina]. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **Juro que si no votan, les haré ley del hielito. _

* * *

Dia se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su mejor amigo caminar de un lado al otro, debatiéndose sobre si ir a pedirle un baile a Platina o no. Las fiestas de cumpleaños de Platina eran bastante populares y normalmente resultaban la comidilla por algunos meses.

Su fiesta de quinces no fue la excepción.

Pearl parecía estar entrando en pánico; Diamond empezaba a creer que dejaría la marca de sus zapatos en el suelo de tanto pasar por el mismo lugar.

La otra Dex Holder se sentía aburrida. Quería bailar, pero con alguno de sus mejores amigos, no con esos niños que había conocido en la escuela a lo largo de los años y solo les importaba las apariencias. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano enguantada y posó el puño en su regazo, resistiendo las ganas de marcharse.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y por un momento imaginó que sería Pearl, sin embargo, en vez de la mirada siempre divertida del chico, se encontró con los ojos cálidos y amigables del chef.

— No soy el mejor bailarín, aunque creo que usted podrá divertirse un rato, ¿no es así, señorita?

Ella se levantó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y jalando a Diamond de la manga de la chaqueta en dirección a la pista.

Pearl observó a la pareja adelantarse con algo extraño brillando en los ojos. Reclamarle a Dia no sería buena idea... simplemente había esperado demasiado y alguien más aprovechó la oportunidad.

La Berlitz trataba de guiar al morocho, sólo logrando que ambos se pisaran los pies en un desastre de movimientos. Aún así se reían y pasaban el momento, porque a veces no era necesario ser perfecto para tener un poco de diversión.

— ¡Diamond, no me pises el pie! —exclamó Platina entre risas, él solo se encogió de hombros y afianzó su agarre en la cintura de la heredera. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no hicieron amago de querer separarse.

La canción acabó—todo debía acabar tarde o temprano— y fueron a asomarse por uno de los balcones de la mansión.

El adolescente entrelazó los dedos con los de la chica, admirando el cielo estrellado. Definitivamente, las noches en Sinnoh eran mejores que en ningún otro lugar, con los millones y millones puntos brillantes iluminándolo. Escuchó a Platina suspirar y la sintió recostar la cabeza cerca de su cuello.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? —preguntó con voz queda. Trató de ser lo más disimulado posible para que no se notara su nerviosismo. Casi nunca tenía contacto con chicas.

— Oh, sí, claro Diamond. No hay problemas—respondió, sintiendo las comisuras de su boca alzarse para formar una sutil sonrisa—, sólo que... creo que es un momento muy bonito.

—Yo también.

— Está tarde, debo ir a dormir—dijo a modo de despedida, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante, demasiado cerca de la boca como para ser accidental.

—Adiós, señorita—murmuró, sosteniéndose el lugar donde los labios de Platinum Berlitz dejaron una marca con olor a Cherri.

* * *

_Mierda._

_**~Ravie.**_

* * *

**_Shippings:_**

_OriginalShipping [Red/Green]._

_OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue]._

_HaughtyShipping [Pearl/Platina]._

_ViridianShipping [Silver/Yellow]._

_FranticShipping [Ruby/Sapphire]._

_Algún otro shipping tradicional. [Equisdé, equisdé]._


	13. OldRivalShipping

_No está muy largo, I know, pero algo es algo._

_Me pidieron OldRival, aquí está el OldRival._

_Lo que están conmigo en el chat ya tenían una idea de lo que sería el fic, porque amo dar spoilers y compartir mis cosas, asfdfdsfsdfsd._

_Karim leyó esto, ay -kokoro- me siento happy ùvu._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_OldRivalShipping [Green/Blue]. Quizás algo de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Blue cocina horrible uwu_

* * *

—... ¿Se supone que debo comerlo? —Green la miró escéptico, sus ojos verdes fijos en la sonrisa que Blue esbozaba mientras asentía. Del bento salía un olor horrible, como leche de Miltank podrida o quizás el aliento de un Swalot.

Aún así, sostuvo los palillos temblorosamente.

¿Para qué negarlo?  
Estaba asustado de la comida de su novia.

Pero Green sabía que si le decía algo al respecto, heriría sus sentimientos y ella se enojaría con él. Estaba seguro de no poder soportar un brillo triste en los ojos azules de la chica a la que tanto cariño le tomó con el pasar de los años.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

Rogaba para que alguien llegara e interrumpiera eso, evitando así su inminente viaje al hospital.

… Pero claro, no pasó nada.

Tomó uno de los bollos de arroz con cuidado y lo levantó con lentitud.

—¡Apúrate, Green! ¡Se va a enfriar! —refunfuñó la entrenadora cruzándose de brazos.

El líder no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás estuvo enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Con su largo cabello castaño y la malicia dibujándose en su rostro cuando tenía alguna idea interesante o buena —para ella.

—Bien, ya voy. Deja de hacer escándalo.

Y se lo comió.

* * *

—Bueno, ahora está estable —dijo el doctor, revisando el expediente de Green con gesto tranquilo. La evolucionista soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a entrar a la habitación acompañada del médico para que este último pudiera revisar a su novio—, ¿qué pudo causarle esa intoxicación?

Blue sonrió nerviosamente y soltó una risita incómoda.

—El joven Oak deberá quedarse en reposo durante unos días y tomar sus medicamentos. Esta vez la libró —continuó el especialista, con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación—, a pesar de todo, sigo sin sospechar qué pudo causarle semejante efecto. No creo que Green Oak sea tan imprudente como para comer algo tóxico.

—... Sí... yo tampoco... —murmuró Blue, rascándose la mejilla con la uña—. Yo me aseguraré de que no haga algo peligroso.

… Tal vez debería pedir comida a domicilio la próxima vez...

* * *

**_~Ravie._**

**_Shippings~:_**

**_FranticShipping~_**

**_AgencyShipping~_**

**_FatherlyShipping~_**

**_PreciousMetalShipping~_**

**_…_**

**_¿BeaconShipping? êwê_**


	14. FatherlyShipping

__(:T J L)_ Somebody, kill me, plz._

_-Ravie tratando de hacer un fic fluffy, descripción gráfica-_

_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~p._

_Me salió raro._

_La wea con la inspiración._

_¿De dónde salió el fic? Se preguntarán._

_Culpa de un headcanon._

_LOS HEADCANONS SON AMOR._

_LOS HEADCANONS SON VIDA._

_COMO EL JOSHRIKU._

_SANTOS JOSHRUKUS, BATMAN (c) Ravie y Karim plz (?)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, esto está inspirado en Nuestros Lazos de Tay-senpai uvu._

_**Advertencias: **FatherlyShipping [Falkner/Janine]. Un poco de drama, quizás Hurt/Comfort y … y... creo que no quedó OoC..._

_**Nota adicional: **Necesito un Etiênne que me diga "Ravi-eh" o "Marí-ah"... Ay, amo los libros de Stephanie Perkins_.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tu cabello te cubre el ojo, Falkner? —preguntó Janine en voz baja, mirando con curiosidad a su novio mientras este le acomodaba las plumas a Pidgeot minuciosamente. Ella seguía meciendo las piernas en el borde del techo curvo del gimnasio del líder, quien soltó un suspiro sin dejar de quitar las plumas viejas de su querido pokémon.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —fue lo que respondió, girándose para poder observarla directamente a la cara. Janine no se esperaba ese cambio tan brusco a una seriedad oculta gran parte del tiempo; no lo había visto así desde hacía unos meses atrás.

—Sí.

Lo escuchó suspirar otra vez.

—Cuando era niño, a mi papá le encantaban los pokémon pájaro y quería que yo sintiera esa misma pasión por ellos —murmuró, pensativo, viendo al sol ocultarse tras las montañas y los árboles del bosque, acariciando a Pidgeot en la cabeza—. Sin embargo, la primera vez que me trajo al gimnasio, estaba asustado. No tenía ni cinco años, y mi padre me acercó al Fearow que entrenaba en ese momento. Quise tocarlo, pero... pero me saltó encima y me rasguñó la cara.

» Tuve que ir al Centro Pokémon de emergencia. Creo que no hablé en unas tres semanas —soltó una risita, como si fuera algo divertido. Janine lo escuchaba sin creerlo—; tuve vendas en la cara por un mes. Cuando me las quitaron, resultó ser que no había cicatrizado bien y quedaron las marcas.

Ella se acercó y recostó la cabeza en su hombro

—Y aunque mi mamá se enojó por ello, seguí viniendo al gimnasio, porque a veces las aves son tan volubles como el viento en el que van —continuó, respirando lentamente— después de eso, capturé un Pidgey muy bonito y me encontré con la hija revoltosa de uno de los líderes de Kanto.

La chica susurró algo, enojada, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella.

Entonces recordó la última vez en la que vio a Falkner tan serio: cuando murió su padre.

—De todas maneras, eso no es resaltante ahora —sonrió, quitándole importancia—. Siempre que podía entrenaba en los alrededores de la ciudad, queriendo ser tan fuerte como él. Con el tiempo, decidí taparme el ojo. No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que se veía... ¿qué haces? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño y la boca al sentir a su novia apartarle los mechones azulados del rostro.

Unas marcas aclaradas y con relieve aparecían por todo el contorno de ojo, una de las cicatrices incluso atravesaba el párpado. Los dedos delicados de la joven se pasearon por el área, memorizando cada aspecto.

—Esto es un recordatorio —dijo ella, volviendo a dejar el cabello en su lugar— de que aunque te hayas hecho daño, tu cariño hacia los pokémon no te permitió tener miedo, ¿sabes? Esta niña revoltosa te tiene bastante cariño.

—Supongo —fue lo único que dijo, estirándose. Quiso añadir algo más, pero la adolescente ya estaba abajo, mirándolo con diversión.

Definitivamente, un cuidador de aves junto a una ninja, resultaba una pareja en extremo peculiar.

* * *

_Definitivamente, creo que he usado esa última línea en otros fics y no me acuerdo~_

_**~Ravie la khúl.**_

_**Necesito un Tamaki :1**_

* * *

**_Shippings geniales~_**

**_(Gracias a los bellos niños del chat, que me ayudaron con esto. Luv ya' guys)  
_**

**_DeadPlantShipping [Morty/Erika]._**

**_HaughtyShipping [Pearl/Platina]._**

**_AgencyShipping [Black/White][Este ha estado a punto de ganar tantas veces...]._**

**_AbsurdistShipping [Dia/Pearl][La wea contigo, Rex]._**


	15. AgencyShipping

_Buee~no._

_…  
Los reviews de la vez pasada…_

_Me hicieron sentir raro._

_Meh._

_Pensé que no podría escribir un Agency_

_Pero lo hice._

_Y…_

_Quedó horrible_

_No me importa._

_Si gusta, bien_

_Si no gusta, idk_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío. Inspirado en NL de Mili~._

**_Advertencias: _**_AgencyShipping [Black/White]. Un poco, solo un poco de OoC._

_**Nota adicional:** Feels._

* * *

Black no era la persona más atenta del planeta y, en más de una ocasión, Cheren le dijo que incluso Bianca prestaba atención a los detalles mejor que él.

Un ejemplo claro era White.

El entrenador Pokemon no sabía lo que sentía por White.

A veces le gustaba pensar que su cabello olía muy bien, una mezcla entre las flores del bosque y las bayas que compraban en los mercados de Unova a lo largo de toda la región.

Le agradaba escuchar su voz despertándolo de ensoñaciones, y le parecía que todavía estaba fantaseando con todo lo que sería en un futuro; los ojos de un azul casi cristalino que tantas veces le habían reprochado por hacer algo mal. ¡Incluso le encantaba esperarla mientras compraba sus dulces! La Presidenta parecía una niña cuando iba a la dulcería y escogía lo que se llevaría.

Suspiró, mirando al techo por enésima vez en la noche.

Casi no había ruido en la ciudad y el Centro Pokémon era tan silencioso que seguro si dejabas caer un alfiler, el ligero sonido se escucharía perfectamente.

Black pensaba que esas noches eran agradables.

No porque estuviera pacífico el ambiente, sino porque su Presidenta podía dormir tranquilamente y sin molestias.

A su lado, la chica estaba hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas de color blanco.

Se veía linda.

White odiaba tener que dormir sola.

En algunos momentos despertaba sobresaltada, gritando y sudando frío, recordando la caída de la noria, sin embargo, Black siempre estaba allí, consolándola.

Diciéndole que todo estaría bien, acariciando su cabello y dejándola descansar en su pecho, aunque él estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza.

Jamás le dijo que no.

* * *

_—Black, tengo miedo._

_—No tiene por qué temer, presidenta. ¡Yo estaré aquí para usted!_

_— ¿De verdad?_

_—Por supuesto, esas son las cosas que hacen los héroes._

_—… ¿Los héroes?_

_—Claro. Un héroe que nunca la dejará sola._

_—Gracias, Black._

_—No hay de qué, Presidenta. Ahora duérmase, mañana tiene muchas cosas que arreglar con ese comercial nuevo._

_—Está bien._

_—Dulces sueños, White—susurró una vez ella estuvo dormida._

* * *

Los párpados se movieron apenas y pronto White estaba despierta y estirándose en la cama.

Black, por su parte, dormía tan profundamente que, de no ser porque su pecho se movía lentamente por la respiración, la chica lo hubiera creído muerto.

Sonrió suavemente, pasando los dedos entre el cabello castaño. Siempre era suave y siempre olía a bosque.

Tal vez él fuese su héroe.

Pero incluso los héroes necesitan ser protegidos por una princesa.

* * *

_No me importa nada._

_…_

_De verdad._

**_~Ravie._**

* * *

**_Shippings:_**

_KalosShipping [Calem/Serena]._

_FeelingShipping [Green/Yellow]._

_RolandShipping [Grimsley/Shauntal]._

_SoulSilverShipping [Silver/Kotone]._

_…_

_Ni idea._


	16. RolandShipping

_Bue~no.  
Resulta que escribí esto._

_…  
No diré nada, wns._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío. Inspirado en Nuestros Lazos uvu_

**_Advertencias: _**_RolandShipping [Grimsley/Shauntal] Game!verse… or kinda, idk. __Un poco de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Esto está inspirado en un headcanon. Because, bitches pls. __Headcanons r awesome. El headcanon dice _"_Grimsley is Shauntal's mentor. Before she became an Elite Four member, Shauntal was an aspiring writer. She entered a short-story to a competition that Grismley was judging where the prize was to have a battle with him. Naturally she won and they battled. Despite losing due to her type-disadvantage, Grimsley was struck by her talents as a trainer and took her under his wing. Two years later, she won a spot on the Elite Four. __To this day, she calls Grimsley "Senpai"._" _PEEEERO COMO YO SOY MUY CAGUAI DESU, CAMBIÉ CASI TODO. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. #YOLO #BITSHIS #IKNOWYOULOVEME. _

* * *

_Shauntal siempre tuvo una pasión hacia la escritura. En cuanto aprendió a leer, su amor por las letras creció con cada día que pasaba. No había cumplido los siete años cuando lo decidió; quería ser una escritora._

* * *

Pisa con delicadeza la tarima. El papel tiembla entre sus dedos delgados. Las uñas golpean la hoja haciendo un ruido claramente perceptible en el silencio formado por la multitud.

* * *

_Jamás fue una persona que tuviera demasiados amigos. De hecho, no tenía ninguno. Siempre aseguraba que, mientras sus libros se encontraran con ella, nunca habría problemas. _

_En cierto modo, era verdad. _

_Pero, entre todos, hubo un chico que se le acercó y le dijo su opinión acerca del libro que Shauntal estaba leyendo en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante._

_Fue la primera vez que Shauntal se enamoró del alguien fuera de la ficción._

* * *

Comienza a leer el cuento, logrando que su voz no tiemble en alguna oración. Se siente orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia el panel de los jueces y estudian sus rostros. Ellos anotan todo en sus libretas de espiral, con intrincadas caligrafías. Shauntal quiere verle el rostro al último juez, ese que está al final de la fila, mas no puede.

* * *

_La acompañaba siempre que podía. A veces leía para ella y corregía las historias que apenas comenzaban a ser plasmadas en la parte de atrás de los cuadernos que llevaba a la escuela._

_Shauntal definitivamente estaba enamorada._

* * *

El público aplaude cuando ella termina su lectura.

Su corazón late con fuerza en el pecho y la hoja se cae cuando el juez misterioso levanta la cabeza para mirarla.

* * *

_Nunca tuvo demasiado talento para las batallas pokémon, pero hacía su esfuerzo. Su acompañante en cada ocasión la derrotaba y eso simplemente la impulsaba a esforzarse más._

_Su amor por la lectura era casi tan grande como su cariño hacia los pokémon del tipo fantasma._

_Lástima que al joven le encantaban del tipo siniestro._

* * *

El premio es una batalla contra él. Shauntal tiene miedo.

Es vencida casi inmediatamente, todos sus pokémon son debilitados.

No se siente confiada.

Y, por un pequeño momento, ella jura haber visto un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos azules como el mar.

* * *

_Entonces, un día ella fue al sitio donde siempre se encontraban._

_Shauntal se quedó toda la tarde allí, esperando._

_Al día siguiente se enteró de que él se había mudado de ciudad sin decirle alguna palabra al respecto._

_No volvería a escucharlo llamarla "Shaunty" o reírse de ella con ligera burla y diversión._

_La dejó sola._

_Justo como empezó._

* * *

Se tropieza, entrando al edificio de la Liga justo tras Alder.

Las gafas se caen del puente de su nariz y quiere agacharse para recogerlas, pero alguien más lo hace y las deja a donde pertenecen, en su rostro perfilado y suave.

—Una señorita debería tener más cuidado —dice él, con un suspiro.

Es el juez misterioso.

Es Grimsley.

—… Shauntal… —musita unos segundos después, ignorando a Alder mientras que este habla a los otros Alto Mando sobre lo interesante que es la nueva.

* * *

_Ella quería verlo otra vez y por eso viajó por toda Unova en su búsqueda. _

_Se enteró de que estaría en un concurso de escritura creativa._

_Las mejillas se le sonrojaron de sólo pensarlo_

_Valdría la pena sólo mirar su sonrisa socarrona._

* * *

Él sonríe.

—Personalmente, creí que jamás volvería a verte, _Shaunty. _

Shauntal frunce las cejas, girándose en dirección a Caitlin, quien mira asombrada la escena. Simplemente aprieta el libro entre sus manos y pasa rápido a donde Alder le indica es su habitación.

Ese mismo libro con el que lo conoció.

Un libro desgastado y viejo que jamás la dejó en su aventura.

Porque ella era una escritora.

Y su amor por los libros era casi tan fuerte como el que sentía por ese hombre tan burlón.

* * *

_¡LOS MAYÚS SAILORS PROTEGERÁN AL MUNDO DE LAS MAYÚSCULAS! _

**_*hace una pose usando el uniforme de las Sailor Moon*._**

_YO SOY SAILOR SHIPPER. PROTECTORA DE LOS SHIPPINGS. _

_¡EN NOMBRE DE LA SANTA LISTA, YO TE INFORMARÉ~! _

**_*pasa ChibiRavie lanzando papelitos*._**

_¡El RolandShipping es muy caguai~!_

**_~Sailor Shipper._**

* * *

**_SHIPPINGS~_**

**_FerrisWheelShipping [N/Touko]._**

**_SoulSilverShipping [Rival/Lyra]._**

**_NewRivalShipping [Wally &amp; May]._**

**_TeaTimeShipping [Bill/Daisy]._**


	17. NewRivalShipping

_Oh dioses._

_Somebody kill me plz._

**_*Se corta con galletas* _**_ESTO ESTÁ TAN WAFF. IDK. __TOO MUCH ROMANCE._

_TOO MUCH SHOUJO._

_NECESITO LEER UN KOTONE/NATURAL. ¿QUIÉN SE OFRECE? ¿ALGUIEN? *grillos*._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon isn't mine~_

**_Advertencias: _**_NewRivalShipping. Mucho fluff. Game!verse. Situado en un ambiente de ORAS pero con las características de lo que sería el juego original (?)._

**_Nota adicional: _**_… ¿Nadie? *hasta el grillo se calló*._

* * *

Suspiró sonoramente, con la mano temblando mientras empujaba la última puerta, esa que llevaba a la última sala, _esa que llevaba hacia el mejor entrenador de la región_.

_(O entrenadora, en este caso)._

Sonrió con suavidad, recordando que, cuando May se convirtió en la Campeona, los Metagross ya no dormitaban en cualquier lugar, los Beldum dejaron de volar por todas partes y las Mega-Piedras n rodaron más por el suelo. En vez de eso, un Blaziken acostumbraba a vigilar la entrada, mientras que un Altaria flotaba con tranquilidad por el aire. Los demás Pokémon vigilaban a su dueña.

Con un ademán saludó a Blaze, quien devolvió el gesto.

_(En realidad, jamás se acostumbraría a eso)._

Con un sonrojo, avanzó a través de la sala y, como método de distracción, empezó a retorcer el borde de su traje con los dedos. Se sentía nervioso… así era cada vez que iba a ver a la adolescente, quien dormitaba tranquilamente en el sofá que mandó a poner una semana después de tomar su puesto.

_(May era exigente con todos los que conocía. Le encantaba tener el control de cada situación)._

Se sentó en el piso, agotado por haber subido todos esos escalones; deberían colocar un elevador, sería menos laborioso. Así quizás no tendría que soportar las burlas de los miembros de la Élite y las miradas frívolas de la Alto Mando especialista en tipo Hielo.

_(Todavía se preguntaba lo que había visto en él)._

Con el tiempo, se habituó a no avergonzarse por estar con ella, ni a reírse cuando pisaba la larga capa que Wallace le regaló —y la cual, por una razón desconocida hasta el momento, era obligatoria—, al igual que no ponerse celoso cuando Brendan se quería pasar de listo y Steven lograba apartar la mirada de sus preciadas rocas.

—May, olvidaste que teníamos una cita.

—Hm…

—_Más muerta que viva _—pensó Wally con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

A pesar de que no lo admitiese todo el tiempo —ni frente a cada persona—, Wally valoraba mucho a May.

Le gustaba la forma en la que se comportaba para con los demás, siempre ayudando y tratando a los Pokémon como algo más que una herramienta.

_Como amigos._

Su corazón era tan grande como un Wailmer y, así tal cual, al chico de cabello verde le fascinaba.

La heroína de Wally era May, su novia.

Oyó cómo murmuraba algo entre sueños, relacionado con dejar que Gardevoir estuviera en la guardería de Malvalona unos días.

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, esperando no despertarla.

Ella simplemente se relajó más y dejó de decir idioteces —_porque hasta él lo admitía: May sólo decía tonterías mientras descansaba. _

Y bueno… la cita podía esperar.

—_Para algo está el mañana _—pensó, cerrando los ojos y cayendo dormido también.

_(Su aventura Pokémon estaba terminada, pero su aventura juntos, acababa de empezar)._

* * *

_Qué línea tan cursi esa del final, Arceus._

_NECESITO DRAMA, DRAMA. HARÉ UN DUALRIVAL MUY DRAMOSO EN EL QUE BEL SEA PROFESORA, VIAJE POR TODAS PARTES PARA HUIR DE CHEREN Y CUANDO VUELVA A DAR SUS PRIMEROS POKÉMON INICIALES, SE ENCUENTRE CON EL HIJO DE CHEREN Y TOUKO. SERÁ TAN GENIAL._

_~**I'm not a Drama Queen.**_

* * *

**_Shippings: _**

**_TeaShipping [Bill &amp; Daisy]._**

**_SpecialJewelShipping [Silver &amp; Crystal]._**

**_KalosShipping [Calem &amp; Serena]._**

**_FranticShipping [Ruby &amp; Sapphire]._**

**_Algún otro… no sé. _**


	18. SpecialJewelShipping

_*llega con una mantita y un pañito desechable*._

_Me duele la garganta, desde ayer tengo gripe, así que esto salió raro porque ando alucinando por culpa de los estornudos y la alergia. No me toquen._

_Estoy un poco ronca y tengo la nariz irritada, así que Rex, lo siento, no podré hacer el vídeo hasta que me cure *ataque de tos que le dio mientras escribía*. Espero que no me de fiebre._

_De todas formas, es bueno haber podido terminar esto, sencillamente este shipping no es lo mío. Sería como si yo me pusiera a escribir Special o Amour._

_Ajá, ya es todo, jeez. Nos vemos al final *se va sacudiéndose los mocos*._

* * *

**_Disclaimer gay: _**_Pokémon no ser mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_SpecialJewel [Silver &amp; Crystal]. Universo Alternativo. Hipster!Silver. OoC. Almost PWP._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Notice me, senpai._

* * *

Crystal nunca fue del tipo de chicas que andaba por allí caminando, de compras y charlando con sus amigas. Principalmente porque, uno: no debía perder el tiempo en tonterías, malgastando el tiempo de estudio, y dos: era más importante ahorrar para esa nueva computadora, que ese vestido con pedrería.

Quizás por eso, en vez decirle a su madre que la fuera a buscar en automóvil a la secundaria, prefirió irse en el metro que quedaba unas calles más allá.

El enorme y veloz transporte se detuvo frente a la parada, y una cuantas personas salieron, dejándolo prácticamente vacío para el momento en que Crystal se montó. Con cansancio, se sentó en uno de los duros asientos vacíos y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a mamá.

Una vez terminó el texto, suspiró y miró al chico frente a ella.

Cabello pelirrojo amarrado atrás de la cabeza, ojos grises, tenis y una ropa a simple vista barata —aunque probablemente no era así—, un libro no muy grueso en sus manos pálidas y unas gafas de pasta sobre el puente de la nariz. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que era un tipo de _hipster _lector y una risita brotó desde su garganta.

Demasiado extraño como para ser cierto.

Simplemente sonrió, dejándose llevar por el ruido de los pasajeros a su alrededor.

* * *

Al día siguiente lo vio otra vez, sólo que con diferente ropa y otro libro, de ese tipo que se ponen de moda y todos leen porque se ha hecho película. A Crystal nunca le agradó ese tipo de personas.

El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y, con el ceño fruncido, leyó el mensaje de Gold diciéndole que se veía extraña con el cabello amarrado en un moño. ¡Sólo había querido un cambio! Las dos coletas a veces eran insoportables.

—Qué estúpido es Gold —murmuró para sí misma, moviendo los dedos para escribirle una respuesta.

—El más estúpido entre todos los demás —Escuchó al chico desconocido hablar. En su tono había algo de disgusto y molestia. Crystal no pudo evitar tener cierto sentimiento de empatía por él; parecía que lo conocía bastante bien.

—¿Lo conoces?  
—Soy su mejor amigo, Silver.

Y no dijo más nada, sin importarle demasiado todas las cosas que ella insistía en decirle.

* * *

—Eres molesta —Silver resopló, claramente enojado y ella le golpeó en el hombro, casi divertida—, ¿para qué quieres darme este libro?

—Mereces tener algo de buena literatura —fue lo que respondió, sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno de notas. El metro se detuvo lentamente frente a la parada—, oh, aquí me quedo. Adiós, Silver, me devuelves el libro cuando puedas.

Silver jamás admitió, ni jamás admitirá que cuando Crystal le dio el beso en la mejilla, se le pintaron las orejas de un rojo similar al de su cabello.

Ella seguía pensando que era un _hipster _raro, pero quizás —y sólo quizás—, los hipsters no eran tan malos como creyó desde un principio.

* * *

_Wii the fucking list:_

_… ¿Frantic?_

_… ¿Hoenn?  
… ¿FerrisWheel?  
… ¿Almost?_

_… ¿Chess?_

_…Idk._

* * *

_Am so freaking sick. I'm gonna die. _

**The cake is a lie.**

**_~la senpai enferma._**

**_Rex, sospecho que tú causaste esto (¿?)._**


End file.
